The Scuffle of Legends
by gemerl720 post
Summary: This fanfiction contains the elements from "Pokemon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire," and some language. The two colored orbs will be the original design from "Pokemon Ruby and Sapphire" and have the features from the anime, "Pokemon Ruby and Sapphire" and its remake. There will be Rayquaza and the jade orb as well. That goes to Primal Reversion and Mega Evolution.
1. Stranded in the ocean

Ash and his friends were doing a tug of war against Team Rocket for Pikachu in a fishing net. "Pikachu, don't use thunderbolt. It will cause us to be blown out of the boat!" Exclaimed Brock. Pikachu unfortunately used thunderbolt to break free out of the net. Ash and his friends being blasted off while Team Rocket blasted off on the other side. Although, they were stranded to the middle of the empty ocean.

"We're lost! How are we going to Mossdeep City for that gym badge?!" Cried Ash. "We're marooned, no way out." Complained May. Max pointed out that there is a submarine on the horizon. "We're saved!" Cheered Max. "Oh, relax. It's only a submarine; but where does it belong to?" Replied May. They all swim to the ocean and landed on the red submarine. "Wait a second, that submarine must've belong to that damn Team Magma." Growled Ash. Abruptly, a morale of Team Magma grunts have captured Ash, Brock, May, Max, and Pikachu.

A Team Magma submarine is headed straight to the Team Magma base on the ocean; also known as the Team Magma HQ.


	2. Enter Team Magma

When the submarine docks to the Team Magma HQ, Ash and his friends landed off of the submarine to the dock. Then they encountered the man who is in charge of Team Magma. "Who are you and what are you doing here?!" Snapped Ash. "Pull yourself together child, the name's Maxie. I am the leader of Team Magama and we will soon conquer the Hoenn region because we have gotten the artifact for the super-ancient Pokemon's power in order to have more land." Introduced Maxie. Tabitha in the "Pokemon Omega Ruby" design runs to Maxie out of nowhere and he reports to him on the sonar. He gasps and pants from all of that running. "Boss, according to the sonar, Team Aqua is heading to our HQ." Notifies Tabitha. Maxie takes Ash and his friends to his office while a pack of Mightyena were sauntering behind them.

Meanwhile, at the entrance of the Team Magma HQ. Two Team Magma grunts were guarding the front door when; all of a sudden, a red haired woman secretly pounded the two Team Magma Grunts fiercely right at the head to knock them out. She took one of the Team Magma grunts and she masquerades herself as a Team Magma grunt to enter the Team Magma HQ, but she unhoods herself to reveal as Shelly. She is the Team Aqua administrator hired by Archie, the leader of Team Aqua. The secret chamber door contains Kyogre being captured by Team Magma. Shelly then, enters the password to open the chamber door; fortunately, the door is successfully opened showing Kyogre.

In Maxie's office, Maxie forces Ash and his friends to sit down on the chairs. "I would never listen to you Maxie and I never will be!" Refused Ash. May, Max, Pikachu, and Brock had to sit anyways. Ash mocks Mightyena's growl because he is angry. Another Administrator of Team Magma who is standing next to Maxie's desk known as Courtney. She has purple eyes and hair in a Team Magma suit in the "Pokemon Omega Ruby" design. Before Maxie begins to explain everything, Courtney takes out her red lip stick and puts it on her lips. Afterwards, she unhoods herself to brush her hair to get to business and folds it back on and puts her left hand on her hip.

"Ease yourself Ash, do not get too angry." Said May in fear. Ash abruptly stops growling at the Mightyena. "You do not have the right to speak to Maxie in a wanton manner, Ash Ketchum." Said Courtney in a soothing voice. She moves and stands next to Ash. Ash gets a little uncomfortable and he is sweating a little bit that he decides to sit down on the chair, Courtney sits next to Ash too. "Who are you, and why are you making nervous?" Questioned Ash nervously. "My name is Courtney, I am the Administrator of Team Magma compared to Tabitha." Introduced Courtney. She sighs and strokes Ash that he gets blushed, even his eyes are rolling.

"Let me explain about everything." Stated Maxie. The desk rises out a shiny red jewel. "With this Red Orb, it has the ability to Manipulate Groudon. On the other hand, the Blue Orb has the ability to manipulate Kyogre." The Red Orb and the Blue Orb looked like the original design from "Pokemon Ruby and Sapphire."

"There is another thing to these two divine spheres. The Blue Orb and the Red Orb contain these ancient powers from the super-ancient Pokemon. It allows Groudon and Kyogre to revert into their Primal forms. Long time ago in the Primal Ages, Primal Groudon causes violent volcano eruptions and create and intensive harsh sunlight called Desolate Land. However, Primal Kyogre fought against an epic battle with Primal Groudon with the opposing ability, Primordial Sea. That leads to a heavy rain and other chain reactions of dangerous storms. Now, lock those brats up; except for Ash, so I can keep him company." Explained Courtney while she is patting Ash on the shoulder. Abruptly, the alarm went off because Shelly managed to break into the chamber room that contains Kyogre.

Meanwhile back in the chamber, Kyogre woke up and broke free from the chamber; except for the muzzle. "You're free Kyogre, now let's go to Team Aqua." Said Shelly. Then, she took off her Team Magma suit revealing her Team Aqua uniform for Shelly. She jumps out of the chamber and lands on Kyogre, allowing him to use surf to break out of the Team Magma HQ; that leads to an enormous explosion on the base. Although, the muzzle is free later on.

Back in Maxie's office, the explosion caused to tilt violently; sending the Red Orb flying. "Quick Pikachu, get the Red Orb!" Exclaimed Brock. "Mightyena, Attack!" Commanded Courtney. Pikachu jumps on Mightyena head to head attempting to get the Red Orb, but it is too high that it cannot reach it. "Oh no, we can't make it." Panicked Max. "It's too late!" Cried the mysterious and blasphemous voice sounded like "Black Doom" from "Shadow the Hedgehog." "What was that noise?" Scared May.


	3. Gaining Groudon

In the Team Aqua chamber room, it contained Groudon being all chained up. He opened his eyes while his patterns glow blue.

Meanwhile, back in the Team Magma HQ in Maxie's office. The Red Orb is levitating in midair above Maxie's desk. "Who dares awaken the Red Orb for the super ancient Pokemon?" Said the Red Orb. While it talks, the Red Orb is synchronizing the glowing blue pattern of Groudon. "I used to be a living thing in the ancient times, and now I am a melancholy jewel. I hereby curse of the Red Orb, to Pikachu!"

"Pikachu, look out!" Exclaimed Ash. The Red Orb rushes to Pikachu and bonds to him. Pikachu made a shill squeal that he is in a profuse pain. Then he lies down like he was dead; however, he is actually out cold. "Pi- Pikachu... Are you ok?" Asked Brock. Pikachu was completely taken over by the Red Orb and manipulating Pikachu like a ghost. "I can feel and breathe again." Said the Red Orb inside Pikachu's body. The Red Orb spoke via telepathy, even in Pikachu's body.

Pikachu has Groudon's blue pattern on his belly and his forehead while it glows blue on its eyes too. It had a somewhat resemblance to "Aang" from "Avatar: The Last Airbender." Pikachu then jumps into the air and used Air Blast by blowing a violent stream of wind from its hands. The Air Blast hits directly to the three Mightyenas and Courtney. They were both attacked by the Air Blast that they hit directly to the wall and Courtney begins to bleed from her mouth. "Get that Pikachu out of this place." Ordered Courtney in a wounded tone. She wipes her bleeding mouth with her hand.

"You are now useless now that I have got your Pikachu!" Exclaimed the Red Orb in Pikachu's body. "But I have to find Groudon so I can allow him to inhabit Mossdeep City and find Kyogre to battle." In horror, Pikachu leaped off of the floor and shoots a fireball from its fist to break open the window. He has the ability to use elemental bending that features Fire, Water, Earth, and Air. Another explosion occurred behind Maxie's desk had also damaged Maxie too. "Quick, we have to evacuate the HQ." Advised May. Ash, Brock, May and Max escaped while Courtney sneaks behind them. Maxie is wounded in the office.

Meanwhile, back in the ocean with Shelly and Kyogre. Kyogre reports directly to the Team Aqua submarine, where Archie stands on the submarine. "Boss, I had released Kyogre from the Team Magma HQ." Reminded Shelly. "At last, Kyogre is all mine! Now that I got the Blue Orb, I have the power to manipulate Kyogre!" Cackled Archie. He raises the Blue Orb in the air while glowing blue with blue light rays. Kyogre's patterns glow red, even his eyes. Then, he used hyper beam and hits directly to the Team Magma HQ.

A mysterious flying purple hovercraft with limbs and red eyes float out of nowhere floats and spies on the Team Magma HQ base. Its eyes were glowing red while it says "Destroy Team Magma and Team Aqua. Must find Jade orb." Then it makes a space insectoid like noises and flies to the porch deck of Team Magma HQ.

While Ash and his friends were at the porch deck, a flying purple hover craft floats to Ash. "What is that floating thing?" Puzzled Ash. He pulls out his Pokedex, but it was unidentified. Tabitha once again runs to Courtney. He stops to Ash and his friends with Courtney and he pants in tiredness. "I hate running." Tabitha thought. Another explosion on the bottom of the Team Magma HQ had been hit due to the hyper beam from Kyogre.

"The only way to get out of the base is to jump off the ship." Suggested Brock. The gang had jumped off, except for Ash. Pikachu was levitating in front of the purple hovercraft. "Who are you compared to space Satin's Galaga bug spyship?" Questioned the Red Orb blasphemously but still inside Pikachu's body. "My name is not important right now; I came for Team Magma mostly, then I will get Team Aqua." Replied the purple hovercraft. "Get lost space bug!" Replied the Red Orb in Pikachu's body.

Pikachu clenches its fists and slowly raises its arms to summon a stream of water from the ocean, spiraling around his body. He lowers its arms and then spreads a ring of water to attack the purple hovercraft, Ash, Tabitha, and Courtney. They were both hurt and flinched on the deck, but Courtney surprisingly captures Ash. "Gotcha Ash!" Giggled Courtney. Ash blushes and whines a little bit. Tabitha orders Courtney to take Ash with her to the Team Magma helicopter; even Tabitha goes to the helicopter behind Ash and Courtney.

While May, Brock, and Max were stranded in the ocean once again, May says "I wonder what happened to Ash. I feel concerned about him." The purple hover craft rescues May, Max, and Brock on board. The helicopter takes off of the Team Magma HQ.

Archie glimpses towards the helicopter taking off. "Alright Kyogre, let's finish this off." Said Archie. They are at the Team Aqua submarine with Shelly. Kyogre used a high pressure Hydro Pump to create a leak in the boat that manages to completely sink the entire Team Magma HQ.

The mysterious purple hovercraft lands to the island with a volcano and the Team Aqua chamber door. May, Brock and Max boarded off of the hover craft. "Thanks strange thing." Responded Brock. "You're welcome, but keep it a secret that I am actually; Genesect." Said the purple hovercraft. The purple hovercraft unfolds and reveals itself as Genesect. The whole time, the hover craft was known as Genesect's high speed flight form. A few blocks away, the view of Mossdeep City is shown up.


	4. The Captured Wall

In the island where the Team Aqua chamber is located at. The Team Magma helicopter lands to the island and a clique of Team Magma grunts were assembling to the island while Maxie and Tabitha were in the lead. However, a group of Team Aqua Grunts including Archie and the administrators Shelly and Matt. "Well well well. If it isn't Team Magma." Said Archie. Team Magma and Team Aqua began their meeting.

"Hey tough guy! You want to fight, I will fight with you because you called me fat a while-" Interrupted Tabitha. "Shut up Tabitha! I am trying to have a meeting." Responded Maxie in a nasty attitude. "We came here to trade the Red Orb with your Blue Orb, Archie. But that kid's Pikachu was taken over by the Red Orb because it was a living curse to the jewel." "Well too bad Maxie, I have the Blue Orb and you can't have it!" Bragged Archie. "Hmph, how did you know that I called you fat?" Questioned Matt towards Tabitha while he cracks his knuckles.

"Hey fatty, do not accuse Matt about something." Added Shelly. "Really, do I have to walk the plank for you red rifle?" Judged Tabitha. "Hey! Don't call Shelly red rifle just because she has red hair." Snapped Archie. "Never mind; I have the Blue Orb with me. With this, I will conquer the world and wash everyone in the planet with this bad boy!" Archie's pulls out his Blue Orb. Maxie was shocked that Team Magma was originally going to take over the world; but Archie plans to use Kyogre to wash everyone away, including Team Magma. "What, you can't do that. If you use Kyogre to bring an end to the world, you would flood everyone in the world. That includes Team Magma and your henchmen." Commented Maxie. "Archie, don't do it." Persuaded Shelly. She is worried about Archie because he is planning to destroy the world. Courtney is not with the group because she is taking care of Ash in the Team Magma helicopter. However, Genesect spies on Team Magma and Team Aqua right behind the Team Aqua chamber; even May, Max, and Brock.

Meanwhile, back in the Team Magma helicopter in the storage room locked up. Ash is all alone with Courtney. She gets the radio from the crates to tune into some dirty and soothing lounge music. "Uhh, why did you tune this music on? This is getting me uncomfortable." Complained Ash in a nervous feeling while he blushes. Courtney unhoods herself showing up her purple hair, and then she once again brushes her hair and remains unhooded.

"I was thinking about something. I think you are kind of cute and interesting, Ash." Said Courtney in a hot soothing tone. "How do you know my name?" Asked Ash. "It is probably because your friend called out your name when we are at Maxie's office." Answered Courtney while she licks her red lips. Ash blushes and moans, he was worried about what is happening.

"I came here to keep you company while you are locked up in the helicopter." Courtney sighs and sits next to Ash and strokes him. "Secretly, I think I kind of liked you." Confessed Ash briefly. Normally, he gets aggressive against Team Magma; however, Ash gets uncomfortable when Courtney encounters him. He sighs in relief and unwinds his tension. "You said I am interesting?" Asked Ash. "Of course you are, you must be the Pokemon master. But are you looking forward on joining Team Magma?" Convinced Courtney while she rubs Ash's shoulders and then pats it. Ash was shocked and cries softly and sheds a bit of a tear for help. Courtney's mind was like the eerie sounds of Planet Saturn while she is around with Ash.

All of a sudden, an explosion on the wall occurred that it led to a hole in the wall. It was Pikachu riding on Genesect in its high speed flight form. The Red Orb was still in Pikachu's body; ironically, he rescued Ash. "Ash, hurry. Get out of here, now!" Interjected the Red Orb inside Pikachu. "I came here to save you and I will get Groudon out of the Team Aqua chamber. Kyogre is heading to Mossdeep City with Archie." Ash hops onto Genesect and flies out of the Team Magma helicopter. "Condition Red: Ash has escaped from the helicopter." Alerted Courtney from her transceiver. She has her pokeball with her, even her mega bracelet.

Genesect docks to the Island where the Team Aqua chamber was located at. Genesect unfolds to normal and Ash was surprised about that. "Are you a pokemon?" Asked Ash. "Yes I am, the name's Genesect." Replied Genesect. "There you are, Groudon. I will set you free like Shelly did." Said the Red Orb inside of Pikachu. He steps closer to the entrance, and he mercilessly leaps into the roof. Genesect folds into its high speed flight form and flew away abruptly.


	5. The Red Orb and Groudon

Later on, clouds begin to build up before forming up into a storm. Brock, May, and Max run towards to Ash. "Ash, where have you been?!" Worried May. "I was captured in the Team Magma helicopter by Courtney and Pikachu saved me, even Genesect." Responded Ash. Team rocket abruptly approaches to Pikachu with a bazooka. "Well well well, what do what have here?" Said Jessie. "Looks like we hit the jackpot!" Exclaimed Meowth.

Pikachu mercilessly turns around in a heretic countenance. "You are not the one Pikachu you are looking for!" Growled the Red Orb in Pikachu's body in front of Team Rocket. He clenches its fists and lifts the element of earth to spawn a boulder; earth and stone levitation. Then Pikachu kicks the boulder and hits to Team Rocket. "I hate 'Avatar: The Last Airbender.'" Grumbled James. "Fire in the hole!" Commanded Meowth. They fired the bazooka and the net flies to Pikachu, but he avoided the attack. While he dodged the net, he clenches its fists again and used Precipice Blades via Earth Bending directly to Team Rocket. The hit was so strong that they blasted off again. "We're blasting off again!" Screamed Team Rocket, while they are flying.

"Wow! That was some nice moves you got here, Red Orb." Amused Ash. "Don't give me any compliments, that creeps me out." Hissed the Red Orb in Pikachu's body at Ash. All of a sudden, Courtney went behind Ash and encounters him once again. "Aha! Now I got you, you are trying to escape from Team Magma. Let me explain everything about how I stole the Red Orb." Spotted out Courtney. "You stole the Red Orb the whole time and not just Team Magma?!" Shocked Ash. "Exactly, I went straight to Mt. Pyre all alone without looking. On the top of the mountain, they have the Blue Orb, the Red Orb, and secretly the Jade Orb. When I see this divine Red Orb, I nabbed the jewel and kept it until I send it to Maxie." Courtney sends out a pokeball and enlarges it. Then Camerupt was sent out of the pokeball. Ash did not notice that she had the mega bracelet on her wrist. "Ash, look out!" Advised Max. "Don't fall for it!" Begged May.

In horror, Courtney presses the button on her mega bracelet; noticing that there is a Cameruptite stone attached to Camerupt. The stone reacts to Courtney's mega bracelet and begins to cackle exactly like "Queen Sectonia" from "Kirby's Triple Deluxe." Then Camerupt mega evolves into Mega Camerupt. "Now are you going to join Team Magma?" Asked Courtney in a soothing voice temporarily. May, Max, and Brock heard what she said to Ash. Ash blushes and he says "What, you're kidding me?" Genesect jumps into surprise and blocks Ash in front of Courtney. "Leave him alone!" Demanded Genesect.

"After him! Camerupt, use Fire Blast." Commanded Courtney. Camerupt shoots out a star shaped fire ball, but Genesect quickly avoids the attack by folding into its high speed flight form and dodges it. "Terminate: Team Magma." Said Genesect. He shoots out blue lasers guns from its limbs rapidly like a "Galaga" bug at Camerupt and Courtney. Then she is paralyzed and hurt from shooting, even her Camerupt fainted too. "Shooting lasers is not a Pokemon move! That is not fair!" Said Courtney in a wounded tone. "Damn you, bug bastard." She begins to bleed from her nose, mouth, and her eyes too.

"All kneels will bow down to the all mighty Red Orb in front of Kyogre." Announced the Red Orb inside of Pikachu's body. He raises its hand in the air and shoots out a lightning bolt from its hand at the ominous sky. Pikachu is still on the roof of the Team Aqua chamber. A few seconds later, the lightning strikes to the Team Aqua chamber that it leads to an explosion that pulverizes the Team Aqua chamber into pieces. "What a coisnedence, Pikachu had found Groudon the whole time to abolish Team Aqua and Kyogre." Realized Brock. "That is exactly right, now I will take him to Mossdeep City with me." Said the Red Orb inside Pikachu's body. Pikachu leaps to Groudon's forehead and the power of the Red Orb inside Pikachu's body begins to awaken Groudon. Groudon's patterns begin to glow blue, even his eyes. He broke free from the chains and roars out loud.

Courtney calls Maxie from her transceiver that Groudon is awakened. "Maxie, this is not a drill. Pikachu has finally gotten Groudon and they are headed straight to Mossdeep City!" Alarmed Courtney. "Quick, head to Mossdeep City before it is too late." Said Brock. Ash, Brock, May, and Max had hoped onto Genesect while he is in his high speed flight form; they flew to Mossdeep City. The Team Magma helicopter flies to Courtney and she climbs aboard to the helicopter and flies to Mossdeep City too.


	6. The Destructive Battle

Still in the Island where the Team Aqua chamber used to be located. Archie is on the hovercraft with the Blue Orb. "Hahaha! All of you will never stop me now, bow down to Team Aqua." Cackled Archie. He pulls out a Blue Orb and raises it in the air that leads to Kyogre's patterns glow red, even its eyes. Kyogre's ability called Drizzle causes the storm to build up faster than before. The storm features rain, tornados, whirlpools, and even thunderstorms. "Onwards to Mossdeep City!" Commanded Archie.

In horror, the Blue Orb glows with Kyogre's red pattern and possess Archie and screams in gruesome pain. Then, he laughs hysterically that he says "I can feel Kyogre's ultimate power!" Archie has Kyogre's red pattern on his chest while his eyes glow red. Unlike the Red Orb, the Blue Orb is not a living thing but it still has Kyogre's ancient power inside. Although, he cannot do elemental bendings like Pikachu and the Red Orb did.

In Mossdeep City, a storm rages above the city with skyscrapers. A rumble had sounded when a footstep occurred. Genesect flies and lands on the top of a building, and then Ash, Brock, May, and Max climbed off of Genesect and he unfolds to normal. "Thanks for the ride, Genesect." Responded Max. "Can't talk, Groudon is on its way to the city. Caution is advised, you stay here while I go to Mt. Pyre to get the Jade Orb." Said Genesect. He folds back into its high speed flight form once again and flew away to Mt. Pyre to get the Jade Orb.

The footsteps grew louder and louder, then Groudon arrives to Mossdeep City. Groudon roars for action that the citizens of Mossdeep City began running away from the horrors of Groudon like "Godzilla" movies. Groudon's patterns glow blue, even its eyes glow blue too. Groudon used flamethrower from its mouth while Pikachu is using flamethrower too via fire bending from its fists; that makes it a double and a bigger flamethrower from Groudon and Pikachu. "I gave Groudon life, and Team Aqua had defied me. They will pay for capturing Groudon and making Kyogre obey Archie to flood the world." Betrayed the Red Orb inside Pikachu's body. The flamethrower melts down the skyscrapers and buildings. A tank encounters Groudon and aims at Groudon. "Ready, Aim, Fire!" Commanded the military soldier. The tank fired out a missile, but Groudon counters the missile by using Solar Beam; a white beam of energy. The missile is destroyed from the Solar Beam, then Groudon stomps at the tank and also killed a soldier. Two helicopters out of nowhere flew about while they are hovering against Groudon while they shoot vulcan guns, but no effect. Groudon spews out a stream of mud known as Mud Shot, had wiped out two helicopters out of sight.

The Red Orb is currently manipulating Pikachu like a ghost and also has the power to manipulate Groudon even in a possession of a living thing. Groudon slashes the skyscrapers in half with its claws. Half of Mossdeep City is destroyed. "No one will ever flood Mossdeep City." Said The Red Orb in Pikachu's body. A tidal wave from Kyogre is heading to Mossdeep City, Kyogre is using surf. That part leads to flooding the city. "Well well well, if it isn't Archie and Kyogre. You will suffer from the powers of Groudon and me." Declared the Red Orb in Pikachu's body. "It's what you think, I am now fired up from the Blue Orb that Team Aqua and I, even Kyogre will conquer the world!" Taunted Archie. He is on the hovercraft at the edge of Mossdeep City. Groudon and Kyogre roar at each other; Groudon used the ability drought to end the storm with spectacle sunlight.

The epic legendary battle begins with Kyogre using Orgin Pulse; it sends out glowing blue spheres of energy flying to Groudon, then it turns into blue beams hitting Groudon mercilessly. "It's on now, Archie." Responded the Red Orb in Pikachu's body. Due to the Red Orb's ability of Earth Bending inside of Pikachu, Groudon has the ability to use Precipice Blades; and then Groudon used Precipice Blades and the pillars roused above the ground and hits Kyogre, but not very effective.

A Team Magma helicopter flies and lands on the top of a building where Ash and his friends are located at. A small group of Team Magma grunts including, Maxie, Tabitha and the fully restored Courtney were exported out of the helicopter. "I came here to apologize for trying to seize you and your friends. Team Aqua is actually going to destroy the world with Kyogre." Apologized Maxie. Courtney smiles in glee and walks to Ash. "How is it going, Ash?" Asked Courtney. "Probably and epic battle from Groudon and Kyogre. I think the Red Orb is trying to protect us from being washed away from Kyogre." Replied Ash. Eventually, he is now confident.

Kyogre's pattern glows red and its eyes glow red too and used Hydro Pump at Groudon, but it was countered by Pikachu's Air Blasts from its hands to split the pressure of water into different directions like a reflected mirror. "Finish him!" Commanded the Red Orb inside of Pikachu. Groudon used Solar Beam by firing a white beam of energy at Kyogre; it is super effective.

"There is a simple explanation, Courtney!" Realized Ash. "When Team Aqua stole the Blue Orb in Mt. Pyre, Archie commands Shelly to free Kyogre from the Team Magma HQ to get Kyogre to be manipulated. However, you stole the Red Orb and gave it to Maxie while Groudon was imprisoned in the Team Aqua chamber; Groudon woke up and gave a message to the Red Orb to come to life and take over Pikachu to give the Red Orb's life to rescue Groudon like Shelly released Kyogre. And lastly, Groudon had visited to Mossdeep City to confront Kyogre and fight to stop flooding our world." "Wow, I did not know that. What if Rayquaza shows up and ends the battle?" Stated Courtney in a hot soothing voice while she hugging Ash. He is a little bit uncomfortable, but he can accept it and Ash hugs too. "I'm only 10 years old and you are a grown up." Commented Ash. Brock sweats a little bit and they looked suspicious. Max became a little bit shocked and even May is unconscious. "I have to tell you a secret. The truth is, I think I love you." Said Ash. "Is Ash in love?! I am usually in love with Nurse Joy." Brock thought. "This is suspicious." Puzzled May in her thought

Meanwhile, back with Genesect in the sky. A dense fog covers Mt. Pyre, causing him to aimlessly locate Mt Pyre. Although, he sees the top of Mt Pyre and lands onto the summit where the Blue Orb and Red Orb used to locate at. The secret compartment opens and rises out the Jade Orb on the spot where the two orbs were located at. "Yes... The Jade Orb: Found! Manipulate Rayquaza and destroy Team Magma and Team Aqua." Hissed Genesect with insectoid noises. He grabs the Jade Orb and raises it in the air that it summons Rayquaza.

Back in Mossdeep City, Raquaza flies to Groudon and Kyogre. Rayquaza confronts both of them and roars at them that puts an end to the fight, then Rayquaza activated the ability; Air lock, the weather effects were dissipated. Both Groudon and Kyogre's patterns stop glowing and then they separated and all of a sudden; Genesect is climbing up to the top of Rayquaza's head. "Not so fast! I had succeeded my mission, finding the Jade Orb. It is hidden in Mt. Pyre right below the spot where the Blue Orb and the Red Orb were located at as a secret compartment." Announced Genesect. He pulls out the Jade Orb and it glows emerald and light rays were glowing about. Now Genesect has the ability to manipulate Rayquaza that it used Dragon Pulse by firing a light greeny-blue ball of energy from its mouth at Kyogre. The battle continues all together in three legendary pokemon. Both Groudon and Kyogre glow their patterns again, even Rayquaza's patterns glow yellow.

In horror, the Jade Orb glows with Rayquaza's yellow pattern; causing the Genesect to get possessed by the Jade Orb. Genesect's eyes glow yellow and Rayquaza's pattern is glowing on Genesect's head while it short circuits on its eyes. "Destroy: TEAM MAGMA AND TEAM AQUA!" Roared Genesect. Kyogre used Hyper Beam at Rayquaza and Groudon. "It's on now! Dragon Ascent, now!" Commanded Genesect. Rayquaza creates a green aura all over its body and flies to Groudon and Kyogre and hitting them. "It's not over yet, I still have Kyogre." Declared Archie. Kyogre used Hydro Pump by firing a high pressure stream of water at Rayquaza, but Genesect counters the Hydro Pump by firing a purple laser beam from its cannon; Techno Blast. They cancel each other out with an explosion. The explosion hits Kyogre ironically but violent, even when their attacks cancel each other. Rayquaza used Fly by soaring into the air, and then it flew down like a dive bomber to hit Groudon.

All of a sudden for Pikachu, the blue markings flicker on and off. "Preposterous! I am the legendary Pokemon's artifact that represents Groudon. I... am the Red Orb! I.. AM THE LIVING THING OF THIS BLEAK JEWEL RATHER THAN THE BLUE ORB AND THE JADE ORB! GUOOOOO!" Howled the Red Orb inside of Pikachu. The Red Orb admitted defeat from Groudon that it leaves out of Pikachu's body; Pikachu is still out cold. Pikachu fell out of Groudon's head and splashed right into the ocean.

Unfortunately for Archie, he loses possession of the Blue Orb. "NOOOOOOOOO! My Blue Orb, I feel nothing without it." Screamed Archie. Then he became out cold and he falls out of the hovercraft and into the ocean like Pikachu did.

"GAAAAAAAAAH! Why, I had it all of humanity!" Yelled Genesect as he loses possession of the Jade Orb as well. "Mission Unsuccessful: Jade Orb lost. Plan B: Use the doomsday weapon to end all of humanity." Genesect fell off unfortunately from Rayquaza and splashed into the ocean while Genesect was powered down after the withdrawal of the Jade Orb. He did the same thing that Archie and Pikachu did when they fell into the ocean. Mossdeep City is still flooded even when they all lose the possessions of the orbs.

Kyogre dives into the sea and rescues Archie, Pikachu, and Genesect from the deep ocean. It docked directly to the building that the three of them were off board. Ash, Brock, May, and Max runs in a hurry to Genesect, Archie, and Pikachu. Ash picks up Pikachu and he says "Pikachu, are you ok? Speak to me." Pikachu opens its eyes that he woke up, he is ok. It felt like a dream that he was possessed by a ghost manipulating him.

Shelly comforts Archie and did the same thing that Ash did to Pikachu. "Ugh, what the hell had happened to me?" Puzzled Archie. "You might have lost memory before you were possessed by the Blue Orb." Replied Shelly.

Genesect eyes were powered back on. "Rebooting..." Said Genesect. "System: Ok..." He slowly gets back up and walks slowly to Courtney. She is a little worried about Genesect because she thinks that he might attack him. Secretly, she did not notice that there is a mega evolution symbol on the drive with a rainbow colored drive. Courtney evilly smiles that she has a plan to use Genesect, and then Genesect stops moving.

"It's not over yet, after all of this heresy I face; I have to do no choice left." Said the Red Orb. Then it glows demonically red and shows a yellow omega symbol on it. The Red Orb demonically cackles and fuses it to Groudon. Groudon reacts to the possession of the Red Orb that it automatically reverts into Primal Groudon. And then it roars louder than the normal Groudon. "I finally became whole again. Primal reversion caused me to restore from my miserable jewel into a giant monster." Roared Primal Groudon. Primal Groudon has the ability to speak telepathy from the half part of the Red Orb's power. Primal Groudon's ability Desolate Land is activated that an intense drought occurred on Mossdeep City that the ocean that flooded Mossdeep City is now evaporated harshly.

The Blue Orb levitates in midair and glows demonically blue and shows up a cyan alpha symbol on the Blue Orb and fuses it to Kyogre that it automatically reverts into Primal Kyogre and made a shrill roar. Afterwards, Primal Kyogre activated the ability, Primordial Sea; a raging storm of extreme heavy rain, incredible tornadoes, huge whirlpools, severe thunderstorms and high flooding that Mossdeep City is flooded again.

Genesect's lost Jade Orb floats about and glows demonically green and shows a yellow delta symbol on the Jade Orb and fuses it to Rayquaza that it mega evolved Rayquaza into Mega Rayquaza and activated its ability, Delta Stream. This ability features a strong wind warning across the horizon. And the clash continues with Primal Groudon, Primal Kyogre, &amp; Mega Rayquaza.

"Aha! Now I got Genesect; you didn't notice that there is a mega evolution drive attached to his cannon. Prepare to be eliminated!" Declared Courtney. She cackles like "Queen Sectonia" and presses the button on the mega bracelet and reacts to the Genesectite drive and abruptly short circuits on her mega bracelet and Genesect. "Wait a second, what's going on with the mega bracelet?" Reacted Courtney. Then Genesect mega evolves into Mega Genesect; he looked a lot bigger than Ash that Mega Genesect has the size of a tall basketball player. He looked like a huge robotic praying mantis with four legs, realistic blades of his limbs, four red eyes, and a barrel shaped cannon with a wheel of five drives attached to it that it can be rotated to switch the drives clockwise or counter clockwise.

Mega Genesect turns around slowly in front of Courtney and she shakes a little bit. He begins to disobey anyone and rotates its drive to the Burn Drive. The laser lock on targets at her and then it disappears; a red colored rocket missile was fired from its cannon. The missile flies to Courtney and she became agitated; however, a stream of Mud Shot from Primal Groudon counters the missile and explodes while Courtney squats. She got up and runs to Ash for an emergency.


	7. The Doomsday Weapon

Still, at the top of a building. Courtney runs to Ash for an emergency. "There is an emergency, my mega bracelet was supposed to mega evolve Genesect properly to obey my command to destroy you and your friends, but he is going to destroy all of us including Team Magma, Team Aqua, you, May, Max, Brock, Pikachu, and all of humanity due to his overloaded malfunction of the mega evolution that it should mega evolve in only one pokemon which is recently Mega Camerupt." Warns Courtney. "Behind you!" Cries Ash.

Mega Genesect rouses behind Courtney and hisses at her slowly and then his wheel rotates counter clockwised that the wheel changes from the Burn Drive into the Chill Drive. He shoots out a white colored smart bomb, but Ash pushes Courtney out of the way that the smart bomb hits Ash that he is frozen solid. "Now that is what I call an ice bomb." Interjected Mega Genesect. He laughs evilly. Pikachu used Iron Tail to thaw off the ice and Ash is thawed. "Thank you, Pikachu." Said Ash.

Primal Groudon turns around against Mega Genesect and Primal Groudon used flamethrower, but Mega Genesect quickly rotates clockwise on his wheel from the Burn Drive into the Douse Drive and quickly used Hydro Pump at the flamethrower that it pushes the fire and the pressure of water hits Primal Groudon; it is super effective. "You have defied the super-ancient Pokemon and betrayed humanity? Primal Kyogre and Mega Rayquaza will destroy you for being an unforgivable sin to the Red Orb, which is now fused permanently on Groudon. Even the Blue Orb fused permanently on Kyogre and the Jade Ore fused permanently on Rayquaza as well." Growled Primal Groudon. Mega Rayquaza roars at Primal Groudon and Primal Kyogre they stopped fighting each other that Primal Groudon stomps away to the volcano, leaving Mossdeep City. Same goes to Primal Kyogre that it left the flooded Mossdeep City and went back to its proper place, the deep trench of the sea. The Delta Stream was dissipated because Mega Rayquaza flew away into the sky.

"Nice going..." Accomplished Mega Genesect while clapping his sharp blades slowly. Mossdeep City is still flooded that there has to be a way to clean up the city. "Before I use my last resort, I have to drain the flood." Mega Genesect jumps into the air and dives into the ocean and swims deep in the flood. He sees a manhole lid closed that he opens it that the flood is being drained that Mossdeep City is all clean, but half is still destroyed and somewhat damp and dry.

Mega Genesect jumps back to the top of a building and calls out every Team Magma and Team Aqua grunts, including all administrators and their leaders. "The time has come to end all humanity. OBJECT: USE ULTIMATE ENEMY DOOMSDAY WEAPON!" Roared Mega Genesect mercilessly. He spins his wheel of drives on the barrel shaped cannon while his four eyes are piercing red and he calls out a weapon rising out of the ocean. "Wait a second, I heard of AZ's Ultimate Weapon before from 3000 years in the Kalos region." Mentioned Courtney. "No, it is worse!" Replied Mega Genesect. The weapon blooms slowly and then plants into the ocean while it bloomed. They call it "The Giga Cannon Flower 2.0," constructed by Genesect. The Giga Cannon Flower 2.0 looks like AZ's ultimate weapon, but it has six petals and also has the exact replica of "Cannon Seed" from "Galaxian 3: Project Dragoon" attached on the center of the flower in the middle the six petals, but it is recolored as the same texture of AZ's ultimate weapon. The Giga Cannon Flower 2.0 is aiming directly towards to the sun in order to bring humanity extinction. The sky is clear and sunny although.

"Are you crazy? You can't destroy everyone with this weapon!" Said Maxie in surprise. "That Genesect has gone wild; he is going to kill us all." Agreed Archie. Team Magma and Team Aqua made a truce to each other. The Giga Cannon Flower 2.0 is absorbing and storing the Earth's planetary energy while making a humming noise and electricity is crackling slightly in every second and a half. "What?! You are draining the Earth's gravity to power up your weapon? That is going to take away our gravity and lose all gravity to the Earth that we cannot stay to the surface." Shelly commented. "I agree with you, if that happened. We are all going to die; even you Mega Genesect." Agreed Tabitha. "Sorry for calling you red rifle." "It's all right, all is forgiven." Apologized Shelly. "You're probably right guys; I should not destroy the sun. If I did, I would feel nothing at all." Confessed Mega Genesect in guilt that he stopped malfunctioning. He turns back to normal Genesect, but he is still attached with a rainbow colored drive with a mega evolution symbol.

"How do you change the drive back to normal?" Asked Max. "I have the normal drive with me from one of the other scientists from the Team Magma HQ." Notifies Courtney. She goes to Genesect and switches the drives from the rainbow colored drive to the normal drive. "Thank you for changing me back to normal for real." Complimented Genesect. "I will deactivate Giga Cannon Flower 2.0 alone." Genesect folds into his high speed flight form and flies above the launch tube. "Wait! Don't go, Genesect." Cried Ash. He runs to the hovercraft that Archie used to have. The hover craft follows Genesect.

"Don't go with him, that's a dangerous thing." Convinced May. "She's right, you would risk your life for nothing." Agreed Max. It is too late for Ash that he is too far away from May and Max because the humming noise of the Giga Cannon Flower 2.0 causes him to not hear May and Max. Genesect dives into the launch tube, Ash is following Genesect with his hovercraft too. The main gate to the energy chamber is closing, but Genesect used extremespeed to go through the closing door. Unfortunately for Ash, he could not make it through and made a full stop to the hovercraft that the gate is closed hermetically. Ash did not notice that there is an air vent on the side of the wall, so he proceeded to the vent.

Meanwhile, back in Mossdeep City. Courtney is very concerned about Ash going with Genesect and disconnecting Giga Cannon Flower 2.0. "I hope he is ok." Said Courtney. "I agree with you." Replied Brock. The Giga Cannon Flower 2.0 has stored up eighty percent charged gravity from the Earth. Genesect does not have time left.

In the energy chamber of the Giga Cannon Flower 2.0, a very huge dome in this chamber features some roots on the floor of the room flowing to the center pole. The center pole is holding a gigantic floating sphere and the top of the center pole is facing towards the closed gate; every second and a half, electricity begins to crackle around the room from its stored gravity coming out of the top of the center pole. Genesect flies and unfolds and comes closer to the center pole. "Don't do it. You would get yourself killed." Convinced Ash. "I have to do this to save humanity. There is no other way, but to use direct contact to disconnect the core." Replied Genesect sorrowfully.

Genesect tragically touches the sphere on the center pole that leads to slowly and magically dissolve, taking Genesect with it too. Ash begins to cry that Genesect is dying. Ten seconds were remained, but countdown stopped abruptly because the center pole is dissolving. "I... I have to do that. It... is for your own good. Now leave." Said Genesect. The center pole and Genesect completely dissolved and begins to explode everywhere. "No! Don't go!" Cried Ash. He sheds a teardrop and then he has to evacuate out of the energy chamber that the main gate fell apart. Ash safely escaped out of the launch tube and landed to the building and the hovercraft was deactivated.

The electricity was wildly cracking everywhere on the Giga Cannon Flower 2.0 but with explosions. "I STILL HAVE PLENTY OF POWER TO EXTINCT ALL OF YOU!" Announced Genesect in his last words. Unfortunately, the Giga Cannon Flower 2.0 fires mercilessly a destructive beam of energy. "Look!" Pointed out Brock. The beam sails across out of Earth's orbit, but it does not have enough energy to leave Earth's orbit and hit the sun, so it hurled back to Earth instead. The beam hits to the Giga Cannon Flower 2.0 and causes a tidal wave and destroying the Giga Cannon Flower 2.0, leaving a huge crater on the ocean. "GENESECT!" Exclaimed Ash in tragedy. A small drizzle occurred due to the tidal wave of the explosion of the Giga Cannon Flower 2.0. Then Ash kneels down and begins to sob.


	8. A New Fresh Start

Ash was sitting down on the top of the building and he is crying for the death of Genesect. "Aww. Don't feel bad, Ash. Genesect risked his life to save us." Said May. "May is right, Ash. It's all over now, Team Magma and Team Aqua had started out fresh." Commented Courtney in a hot soothing tone. She walks with Ash to the Team Magma helicopter, including Brock, May, Max, Tabitha, Maxie, Shelly, Matt, Archie, and a group of Team Magma grunts and Team Aqua grunts were boarded on the helicopter too. And the helicopter lifts off of the building and flies to leave Mossdeep City in ruins.

In the storage room of the Team Magma helicopter. Ash, Brock, May, Max and Courtney were in the room and Courtney is comforting Ash on the mattress. He is crying about Genesect's death while Courtney is patting him on the shoulder. She dries his tears off of his face. "Take some deep breaths and let it go because we are all safe and sound. I just want you to be happy. How about some soothing lounge music?" Requested Courtney. Ash is smiling and he is all better and relaxed. She gets the radio and turns on some dirty and soothing lounge music and Courtney unhoods herself showing her purple hair. She puts on her red lipstick once more and smooches, and then she brushes her hair. Afterwards, she remains unhooded.

"Things are getting quite sticky today, don't you agree May?" Shuddered Max. "I agree, this is getting strange." Agreed May. Courtney strokes Ash and he is finally satisfied. "I love you, Courtney." Said Ash while he is hugging Courtney. "I love you too, Ash Ketchum." Replied Courtney in a soothing voice. Both of them ironically kissed each other while Ash is blushing and sheds a bit of a teardrop. "I know I am just a kid." Noticed Ash. But he does not mind.

Max is grossed out while May faints onto the floor. "Ugh gross!" Disgusted Max. "I feel like I am going to be sick." Reacted Brock. He almost vomited because he saw Courtney kissing Ash. "I knew it, Ash is in love." Groaned May, as she got up from the floor after fainting. "I'll join Team Magma someday." Admitted Ash. "Then you might wear this, the Team Magma grunt uniform." Requested Courtney in a dirty and soothing voice. Ash tries on the suit on and he hugs himself that he likes it while he giggles a little bit. Then he takes it off and then Ash and Courtney lies on the mattress and puts on the blanket and a pillow while hugging each other. He took some deep breaths and he felt all better for sure and they both rested on the mattress while the music is on.

The Team Magma helicopter flies above the sea reflecting the majestic sunset on their way home from harm.

The End.


End file.
